


The First Mate’s Log

by celticheart72



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, Nudity, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: This will be an ongoing collection of ficlets for Kraglin Obfonteri. Each chapter will feature a ficlet with a specific prompt or plotline request.Specific warnings for each ficlet will be in it's beginning notes.





	1. BJs Are A Terran Thing

**Author's Note:**

> From a request for Kraglin getting a blow-job and being really shocked because it doesn't happen often and/or it's something only Terran girls do.
> 
> WARNINGS: blow job

“Doll, what’re ya doin’?” Kraglin’s voice cracked as your eyes looked up at him from where you’d kneeled on the floor in front of him.

“What does it look like Kraglin?”

He already had his leathers unzipped and the sleeves tied around his waist. You’d knelt down then reached up to untie the sleeves so you could get the leathers  _off_.All you wanted was access to his cock.

“I…uh…ain’t really sure…” Despite his words, he was helping you to get the leather down his hips and over his long legs. He toed his boots off and stepped out of the offending garment. Thankfully he didn’t wear any underwear, so you didn’t need to worry about those.

Once you had him naked you closed your hand around his semi hard cock and stroked him a few times to get him to grow to his full length and girth. Xandarian male anatomy was much like human males except their shafts tended to be wider and they had  _ridges_ that felt like heaven when Kraglin was fucking you. He was the kind of lover that focused primarily on you and your pleasure, taking his own in making you cum. So you decided it was time to focus on him.

His blue eyes were wide on you as he watched your tongue reach out to lick the head of his cock and swirl around it’s ridge. He sucked in a breath and groaned when you sucked the head into your mouth and hummed. Kraglin’s eyes closed and his hand tangled in your hair to cup the back of your head. You sucked him in your mouth until the head of his cock was at the back of your throat and nearly gagging you. Pulling back you swirled your tongue over his shaft and head making sure to trace each ridge as you did.

“Flark doll, yer mouth feels amazin’.” He opened his eyes again and tilted his head down to look at you.

It was obvious he was trying not to thrust his hips so you used your free hand to give him a hint that you wanted him to. He got the hint and started to thrust slowly in and out of your mouth while his hand held your head steady.

You alternated applying suction and swirling your tongue over him while occasionally humming which he really seemed to love. When he started to feel like he was getting just a little harder you reached up with your free hand and started to fondle his balls.

He made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. “Shit doll! Ya gotta stop, I’m gonna…”

Before he could finish you took him in as far as you could, sucking hard and humming at the same time. Hot cum pulsed from his cock and you started swallowing it down. Drool and a little cum dribbled from the side of your mouth as you released suction on him and his cock audibly popped out of your mouth. Looking up into his blue eyes, you lifted a finger and swiped it from your lip, licking it off with your tongue. Kraglin’s expression was a mix of surprise, awe, and satisfaction.

“Y’ain’t gotta do that, ya know? Yer my girlfriend, ya don’t belong on yer knees.”

Rolling your eyes, you accepted his hand and stood up. “Kraglin Obfonteri, don’t you eat my pussy?”

“Yeah, but that’s different.” His eyes crinkled as he watched you shimmy your panties down your legs.

“How so?”

“Well…” He had to think about it for a minute. “Girls out here don’t do that unless they’re…well…ya know…”

You pushed him back on the bed and smiled. “Are you serious? So what you’re trying to say is blow jobs are a Terran thing?”

“Well…Yeah, I guess so.”

Smiling as he reversed your positions you tweaked his nose with your finger. “Well get used to it.”

He smirked as he brought your legs over his shoulders and returned the favor. 


	2. Keep It Clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “This is disgusting.” & “You’re seriously like a man-child.“
> 
> WARNINGS: none

You pulled the front of your shirt up over your nose and pulled the rubber gloves you wore as far up your arms as you could get them.

Looking around you couldn’t help but shake your head. “This is disgusting.”

Since you were a couple now you were moving into Kraglin’s quarters with him. He was meticulous when it came to his job as First Mate, wasn’t dirty or smelly like some of the Ravagers tended to be, and his leathers were always neat. Apparently, none of those qualities extended to his living space. The shower looked like it had never seen a good scrubbing and the toilet…well that was why you had the shirt over your nose and the rubber gloves on.

While scrubbing said toilet you thought back on the handful of times you and Kraglin had the opportunity to have sex. It had never been in either of your cabins but you weren’t expecting the teenage boy mess you walked into when Kraglin gave you the code so you could move your things in. Several hours later not only was the bathroom sparkling clean but the rest of your now shared cabin was as well. When Kraglin finally walked in you were stretched out on the bed, with clean sheets, air from the vent blowing over you, wearing just a pair of panties and one of Kraglin’s tank tops.

“Damnit, ya cleaned. I had a system….” Were Kraglin’s first words. Not hi doll, or some comment about your attire, or lack thereof.

Lifting your head you gave him an incredulous look, “Really Kraglin? That’s what you have to say after I spent most of the day cleaning so I could move in here with my boyfriend?”

His eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed then he smiled with an apologetic expression. “Thank you?”

Rolling your eyes your dropped your head back onto the bed and shook it.

You felt the bed dip slightly under his weight and then the bed started bouncing.

Opening your eyes you looked up to find Kraglin bouncing on the bed with a smile and you couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re seriously like a man-child.“

“Come on doll, ya know ya love me,” he stopped bouncing and stuck his lip out in a pout.

Sighing you sat up and moved closer to him, “I do Kraglin. So that’s why I’m giving you this warning.”

He cocked an eyebrow at you.

Gripping his thighs gently you leaned toward him and put your lips to his then put as much menace in your tone as you could. “I will chop off your favorite body part if you so much as leave one shirt on the floor.”

Kraglin grinned and kissed your lips, “Got it doll.”


	3. What Sense of Humor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Why can’t you appreciate my sense of humor?"
> 
> No warnings

You woke up to an empty bed. The holoscreen indicated it was nearing the end of third watch so Kraglin was probably up and making his rounds already. For once you didn’t have a lot you needed to get done so you contemplated snuggling into his side of the bed. His scent lingered on his pillow and the sheets and it was comforting. After settling yourself you were nearly asleep when you heard snarling coming from somewhere next to you and something suddenly grabbed your arm.

Screaming bloody murder you jumped up and pressed yourself back again the wall. Kraglin stood up from the floor laughing hysterically and you stared at him open mouthed before you picked up your pillow and started beating him over the head with it. After letting you get in a few good whacks he grabbed the pillow and put an arm around you to pull you off the bed. Kraglin might look scrawny but he hid a lot of muscle under his Ravager leathers and he was actually very wiry.

“Why can’t you appreciate my sense of humor?" He asked with a snicker when he set your feet on the floor.

Standing in front of him with your hands on your hips and your eyes burning a hole through his head you huffed at him. "That’s the third time your SENSE. OF. HUMOR. has scared the crap out of me this week.”

“Peter used ta think it were funny when he’s little.” Kraglin actually seemed to think that was a logical explanation for why he thought scaring you was funny.

“Kraglin Obfonteri, Peter was a little boy, with a little boy’s sense of humor. I’m a grown woman, with a grown woman’s sense of humor.” You turned your back on him and swayed your hips as you walked to the bathroom in your shared cabin and paused at the threshold to look back at him. “If you get my point?” You stepped into the bathroom and removed your clothing then tossed it out at him.

He grinned and took a step toward you but you shut the door and engaged the door lock. Kraglin stood staring at the door for a second before finally cluing in and smacked his palm to his forehead. “Oh…Damnit!”


	4. Put Your Penis Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt 
> 
> WARNINGS: nudity, sexual teasing, spanking

You walked out of the bathroom in your underwear towel drying your hair when you noticed Kraglin standing to the side of your room completely naked. He had his hands on his hips with his knees slightly bent and he was looking down at his cock and swaying back and forth. When he noticed you though he stood up straight with a slight grin showing some of the silver of his teeth and his semi-hard cock quickly followed suit.

Living together in one room had taken some getting used to. He’d never been with a woman more than a few nights at a time and even then never actually slept in the same bed with one until you. Kraglin was sweet and adorable, tougher than he looked, but also incredibly goofy. Once he figured out that he could entice you into sex by a simple touch or look while alone in your room he started getting silly about it. You were pretty sure this was one of those silly attempts.

“Babe, we don’t have time right now.” Pushing up on your toes you gave him a quick kiss then started getting dressed.

“Awwwww. Come on doll,” he started swaying his hips again which made his cock bounce on his abdomen.

“Please put your penis away!”Laying your hand flat on his chest you shook your head.

Kraglin grinned and bounced his shoulders. “Can’t blame me fer tryin’.”

When you turned around to finish putting on your clothes he gave you a swat to your ass with a sly grin making you chuckle and shake your head.


	5. Accidentally Seductive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Stop bein’ seductive.” “I was being myself, but okay.”
> 
> WARNINGS: sexual teasing

You sat in the mess hall next to Kraglin with a book in one hand and your spoon in the other. The cook had made something Kraglin called Quaxazitle but to you it looked and tasted a lot like Terran chili. Leaning into Kraglin you sighed when he dropped a kiss on the crown of your head. He stiffened a little bit next to you but you ignored it when he relaxed again. When you finished your Quax…whatever it was…you stood up and put your arm around Kraglin’s chest from behind him and leaned in to kiss the side of his lips. He gripped your forearm a second then tapped it as you moved away.

Later that day you walked into the M ship bay where Kraglin was working on the Warbird for Yondu. He had his jump zipped down and the sleeves tied around his waist so his white tank top was showing. When he caught sight of you, you put a hand on his chest and pushed up on your toes to give him a quick kiss. His blue eyes pinched for a second while he studied you but then he stood up ramrod straight when the heavy steps of your Captain approached.

“Cap’n.”

Yondu smiled when he saw you with his First Mate. “Kraglin. Girlie.”

“Warbird’ll be ready by the time we get ta Krylor.”

“A’right,” Yondu looked at you again with a slight smirk. “I’ll take Peter along fer this one. You can take the night.”

Kraglin furrowed his brow and looked between you and Yondu. “Thank ya Cap’n.”

Yondu nodded once and headed back the way he came.

Kraglin chewed his lip a minute then leaned down to your ear. “Stop bein’ seductive.”

Your mouth dropped open and you gave him an incredulous look. “I was being myself, but okay.”

“Yeah, well from where I stand everythin’ ya do is seductive.” Kraglin muttered.

With a grin you put a hand to the hard planes of his sweaty abdomen, leaned into him, and slid up his body while you pushed up on your toes to press your lips just to his. Humming just under your breath you darted your tongue out to lick his lips. “ _Now_ I’m being seductive.” You ran a finger along his bottom lip, dropped back down, and made sure to exaggerate the sway of your hips as you walked back out of the bay eliciting a groan from him.


	6. Ambushed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “The kids, they ambushed me.”
> 
> I did change a word in the prompt to match the scenario better
> 
> No warnings

You, Kraglin, Peter, and Gamora were on Terra to visit Peter’s grandparents there as well as your own family. This trip everyone was gathered in Missouri. Peter’s grandmother had taken you, Gamora, Peter’s female cousin, and your sister into town for a shopping trip. That left Kraglin, Peter, his grandfather, his cousin’s husband, and your sister’s husband with the five little kids Peter’s cousin and your sister had between them.

The five of you were only gone four hours. It shouldn’t have been long enough for five grown men (granted one of them was literally an alien) to get into any trouble with five children. Frankly, all of you should have known better considering all of the men, except Peter’s grandfather, were essentially large children themselves.

When you walked into the front door of the house you found Kraglin and Peter tied to kitchen chairs back to back. Peter’s grandmother and cousin, and your sister went off to look for their husbands while you and Gamora shared a look. You had to press the back of your hand to your mouth to keep from laughing at the sight in front of you.

When Kraglin saw you he scrunched up his face and feigned defeat. “The kids, they ambushed us.”

“Yeah! Gamora! Come on, untie me.” Peter yelped and started fidgeting in his chair.

“Stop it Peter, yer jerkin’ me around.” Kraglin snarked at him.

“If you hadn’t let them tackle you we wouldn’t be in this predicament.” Peter threw back.

“Yer the one what chased ‘em in here.” Kraglin tried to turn to look at Peter.

“Yeah but…” Peter didn’t finish.

Gamora pulled her sword from the sheath at her waist, held it up, and opened it. When the blade extended both Peter and Kraglin’s eyes widened and they shut up.


	7. Safe and Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “You're the best thing that has, or ever will, happen to me.”
> 
> I altered the prompt wording slightly to match Kraglin’s vernacular better
> 
> WARNINGS: nudity, sex

 

Kraglin was spooning you while you laid on your side in bed reading an old Terran novel he had picked up for you the last time he was planetside without you. You were both naked, having just had sex, but you weren’t quite ready for sleep. His fingers were running up and down your bare arm and he had his nose buried in your hair at the base of your neck with his breath tickling your skin.

Flipping a page you held the book down with one hand and used the other to reach up and grasp his hand which you brought to your lips and pressed a kiss into his palm. His fingers brushed over the skin of your cheek and his thumb traced your bottom lip. It had been nine months that you’d been together, three that you shared his cabin, and you were still amazed by the stark contrast between his hard and sweet sides.

Raising his head he pressed a kiss to your ear and whispered, “Yer the best thing that has, er ever will, happen ta me.”

Flipping the book over and leaving it on the bed you rolled onto your back and turned a soft smile on Kraglin. Raising your hands you cupped his face and pressed your body further into his. “Kraglin…” You hesitated because you weren’t sure how this sweet sincere but hard-as-nails Ravager would take your next words. “I love you.”

He smiled back at you and ran a hand from the top of your head, over your cheek, and laid it over your shoulder so his thumb brushed the notch of your neck. “I love ya too doll.”

When he kissed you your breath caught in your throat at the obvious love he poured into it. Then he moved over top of you and lifted your legs around his lean hips and was gentle and slow in making love to you. You fell asleep feeling safer and more loved than you had in your entire life.


	8. In A Minute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "I swear I saw that move."
> 
> No warnings

You sat next to Kraglin in the little recreation room he and a few of the other Ravagers had claimed as a place to drink and play cards or whatever other games they played. They were playing a card game that looked a lot like Terran poker to you but you couldn’t read the symbols on the cards so you weren’t playing. Originally you hadn’t planned to go with him but since he’d been working long hours on a new job lately you decided to go for a little while just to be near him. He’d been so used to being alone all of his life that he didn’t always realize you needed that time with him. To be honest you were just happy he treated you well, you weren’t going to complain about how he chose to spend his time.

You were boxed in the corner of the table where they were playing cards and couldn’t really move without having to get several Ravagers out of your way. As of yet you weren’t antsy enough for that. However, you were thirsty and your bottle of fortified water was out of your reach. Kraglin could reach it. If you could get his attention. You knew one sure fire way to get his attention but you weren’t about to do that in front of anyone else.

“Kraglin…”

“Hold on doll…”

You waited a few minutes. “Kraglin…”

“After this hand…”

With a sigh you put your hand on the table and opened it. Your bottle moved a few inches toward your hand. Still not within your reach. Expelling a puff of air you decided to try Kraglin again. “Kraglin…”

“In a minute. I promise ya…”

You dropped your face into your other hand and just barely held one eye open. Opening your hand again you watched the bottle move a few more inches…

“I swear I saw that move."One of the Ravagers said while pointing at your bottle. Most of them didn’t know you could move small objects with your mind. It took a lot of effort so you rarely used it.

You closed your hand as Kraglin turned to look at you with an eyebrow cocked. "What’re ya doin’?”

You turned your head and whispered so only he could hear you. “I’ve been trying to get my water bottle for the last twenty minutes.”

“Why didn’t ya ask?” He said and picked it up and put it in front of you before turning back to his card game.

His cards were suddenly spread out in front of you and he turned toward you with a surprised look. “I tried to ask nicely Kraglin but you ignored me.” Leaning into his ear you once again whispered so only he could hear you. “I’m going back to OUR room and will probably be too distracted for anything fun later.”

He looked baffled as to what he did and watched you stand up.

Pushing through the Ravagers you said sternly with a look back to Kraglin whose eyes were wide. “Move out the way before I move you myself!” They moved. With a little help from Kraglin, but they moved.


	9. Flexing the Muscles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Oh for heaven’s sake…stop flexing your biceps!”
> 
> Alright, the inspiration for this one came from Rooker and Bautista flexing their glutes on stage, and the little video thingy Pratt did with Bautista where he was talking about Bautista being his favorite prop
> 
> No warnings

You walked into the training room with Gamora to find Drax, Peter, and Kraglin in there. They appeared to be comparing muscles as each one would pose in some way and the other two would copy whatever the first one did. It seemed more to be Peter and Kraglin somehow trying to compete with Drax. Fortunately their backs were to you so they didn’t see you walk in. Gamora held a finger to her lips and you moved around to a darkened corner where they likely wouldn’t notice you and sat on some crates there.

Drax started flexing and relaxing his glutes and Peter started doing the same.

Kraglin looked at them and shook his head. “I ain’t got an ass to flex. Drax’s got muscle, Peter, well ya got…”

“I got what Kraglin?” Peter sounded sullen.

“Well…yer kinda soft in the middle and ass regions.”

“Ah come on! I am not!”

Gamora put a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh and you looked at her with wide eyes.

Mantis walked in then with a wide smile on her face. “What are you DOing?”

“Mantis, do you think I’m fat?” Was Peter’s first question.

“Rocket does say you are one sandwich away from fat.” Was the empath’s reply.

You added your hand to Gamora’s.

Kraglin snickered.

“At least I’m not a scarecrow.” Peter snarked at him.

“Am not a scare…whatever that is. I got lean muscle.” Kraglin spluttered and flexed his biceps.

Drax moved a few steps closer and flexed his biceps.

Mantis looked between the two of them and walked right up to Drax, wrapped her hands around his biceps, and lifted her feet off the ground so she was just hanging there. You and Gamora looked at each other and rolled your eyes. When Peter added his biceps to the mix neither of your could contain your laughter any longer and the three men…children…looked your way.

“Gamora, do you think I’m fat?” Peter’s voice was whiny.

“No Peter, you’re just fine.” She walked over to him and pulled his arm down.

You walked over to Kraglin who was grinning at you and flexing both of his biceps by that point. Trying to pull his arms down like Gamora had done to Peter didn’t do you any good. Kraglin was a Xandarian and Xandarians were a very hardy and resilient race. He was also right to your chagrin in this case, he did have a lot of lean muscle. When he realized what you were trying to do and failing at he grinned even wider and lifted the arm you were holding onto up. By the time you recognized what he was doing you were on your toes.

You rolled your eyes and let go of him. “Oh for heaven’s sake…stop flexing your biceps!”


	10. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "People like me aren’t supposed to have someone like you. I think fate was being harsh on you.“
> 
> WARNINGS: nudity, mentions of prostitution, sex

Kraglin was a perfect blend of hard and soft. Despite his awkward and shy appearing exterior he was actually simply more reserved than most Ravagers. Chosing to observe and gather information before acting. However he was quick to respond if he thought someone he cared for was in danger. He was every bit a Ravager but he had more respect and decency in him than most men in general ever did. Kraglin was also more quietly capable than most and stronger than he looked. It was easy to underestimate him and that was a deadly mistake.

The two of you had met on Contraxia where you lived while he was headed into the Iron Lotus to relieve some pent up frustrations. Something clicked between the two of you and you wound up relieving those frustrations for him instead. He didn’t know what you did or why you lived on Contraxia. When he asked you gave vague answers. It had been six months that you had been seeing each other whenever he was there and you felt yourself falling in love with him.

His ship had stopped over on Contraxia for a few days and he’d come right to you. Somehow you’d managed to get out of working at the brothel while he was there but you couldn’t live a lie any longer. You sat against the headboard of your bed, the sheet pulled up to cover you, as you looked down at Kraglin sleeping next to you, and ran your hand through his spiky hair. He was laying on his stomach facing away from you with his head resting over his arms folded on top of the pillow. You could see the tattoos on his neck that traveled over his shoulder and down his arm.

“Wha’s on yer mind doll?” His voice was quiet and sleepy and he didn’t even open his eyes.

You took your hand away from his hair and rested it in your lap. When you spoke it was almost a whisper. "People like me aren’t supposed to have someone like you. I think fate was being harsh on you.“

He opened his eyes and turned over then to look at you. "What the flarkin’ hell are ya talkin’ about?”

Your eyes met his narrowed blue ones and you shook your head. “I’m not the sweet innocent you think I am. I work…I’m a…” Giving him a stricken look you dropped your face into your hands. “Kraglin I’m falling in love with you.”

“Always thought that were s'posed ta be a good thing,” he muttered then pushed himself to sit up next to you. Putting an arm around your bare back he leaned his chin on your shoulder near your ear. “Doll, I know where ya work, and I know what ya do. Known since I met ya. Imma Ravager, been a Ravager a long time. I sure as hell ain’t innocent.”

You lifted you head and looked at him. “You knew all this time?” He nodded with his lips pressed together. “How?”

“One a'the Ravagers from another clan’s seen ya b'fore in that brothel ya work in. He told me when he saw us together.”

Blinking rapidly you just stared at him. “You stayed. Why?”

“I wanted ta get ta know ya. Figured when yer ready ya’d tell me yerself. After a couple cycles though I started ta fall in love with ya too.” His mouth turned up in a slight smile when your face brightened at his admission.

“Kraglin, I don’t have anywhere else to go or any other skills I can use to do something else to survive. The brothel is my only option.” You admitted. It hurt to admit that but you’d been dumped on Contraxia after being kidnapped from Earth with no means to get back and no skills useful enough on that planet to earn a living but one.

“Nah, it’s not. If ya want I can talk ta the Cap'n ‘bout ya joinin’ our clan. Ya said ya studied space and planets on Terra. Pretty sure we can use that.” His cheeks and the tips of his ears turned slightly blue before he made his next statement. “Only thing is ya’d prob'ly have to share my quarters with me. Just me, the Cap'n, and the Guardians have their own space. Rest a’ the crew shares space.”

You stared at him open mouthed. He had absolutely no idea just how generous the offer he was making to you really was. After the years you’d spent on Contraxia selling yourself…Putting your arms around him you buried your nose in his neck and breathed in his scent. He always smelled of leather and sweat, not unclean, just masculine. It was comforting and for the time that you spent with him when he visited you’d never felt safer or more appreciated. You felt tears pooling on his skin. “Okay Kraglin…Okay.”

His hands swept over your back and held you close. “It ain’t a marriage proposal or nothin’ doll. I’m askin’ ya ta live on a ship full a'Ravagers with me.”

You lifted your head and he thumbed your tears away. “You’re offering me freedom Kraglin. That means more to me than anything else you could give me.”

He grinned and kissed you then before pressing you back into the mattress and really making you his. Something you never regretted in the long years you spent with him after that.


	11. Sun, Moon, and Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts “Why do I feel like I’m home whenever you’re near me?", "People like me aren’t supposed to have someone like you. I think fate was being harsh on you.“, & "I’ll love you forever and when forever ends I’ll love you some more.”
> 
> I changed some prompt wording to match Kraglin’s vernacular better
> 
> WARNINGS: mentions of sex

You were on a solo supply run with Kraglin in his M ship and having any kind of time alone with him without Yondu, the Guardians, or the rest of the crew up his ass was a rare luxury. Yondu wasn’t as likely these days to yell at the two of you if you took a little extra time getting back so you weren’t rushing the trip. The two of you were an excellent team as pilot and co-pilot. You’d been working together long enough that you could anticipate each other and you’d been together as a couple long enough that you didn’t need words to fill the empty spaces.

Looking over at Kraglin you admired his profile as he studied the holoscreen in front of him. There wasn’t a thing about him you didn’t love. The few wrinkles around his eyes that bunched up when he squinted at something he was trying to figure out. The silver caps on his teeth that told a story about a man who fought free of the slavery that took him as a young child. The tattoos on his neck that ran along his arm and all the scars he bore, each with their own story of pain, heartbreak, or with a few, joy. The blue of his eyes that changed with his mood from light crystal blue when he was angry to a deep indigo when he was inside of you. The way he smiled, like he was then, whenever he caught you looking at him.

“Yer staring again doll.”

“Why do I feel like I’m home whenever you’re near me?"You smiled when he looked your way with a slightly puzzled expression. "I just…I don’t know Kraglin. We don’t get moments like these often. Where it’s just the two of us without anyone else around. I don’t tell you enough how I really feel. You know I love you.”

He nodded and his eyes searched your face like he was trying to figure out if you had hit your head. “I know. I love ya too.” His eyes squinted again as he looked out into the empty space in front of your M ship and you saw him working his jaw like he wanted to say something but was struggling with it. Finally with a shake of his head he looked back over at you with a serious look on his face. "People like me ain’t s'posed to have someone like you. I think fate was being harsh on ya.“

 **”** No Kraglin it wasn’t.“ You shook your head at his implication that he wasn’t good enough for you. "I had some boyfriends on Terra. Men who on the surface seemed perfectly fine. They had good jobs, obeyed the law, stayed in one place.” He winced at your words. “But when it came down to it I was just something to bide their time with until something better came along. None of them really treated me all that well. You on the other hand, a Ravager, a man legitimately feared across galaxies has treated me better than any other man in my entire life ever did. And none of them looked at me the way you do.”

His eyes were pinched again. “How’s that?”

“Like I’m your sun, moon, and stars.”

His shoulders bounced as he considered your words. “Yer all those things doll. Honestly? I’ll love ya forever and when forever ends I’ll love ya some more.”

 **“** Waxing poetic Kraglin?” You smiled at his sweet words and this time he appeared a little confused.

“I don’t know what ya want it fer but I’m pretty sure there’s some kinda wax in here somewhere.” He was fully serious and you had to suppress a laugh at his misinterpretation of the Terran saying.

You laid a hand on his leather clad forearm. “No Kraglin, I don’t need any wax. It’s just a way to say your words are flowery.”

“That’s a relief, I was a little ‘fraid it mighta been some kinda weird sex thing.” The corner of his lip turned up in a cute little half smile.

All you could do was close your eyes and shake your head while you laughed. “I love you Kraglin but you listen to Peter’s stories too much.”

Kraglin cocked an eyebrow and grinned over at you. “He was the one what told me about that sex thing I did to ya last night that made ya scream my name and have how many orgasms?”

You turned fifty shades of red at hearing that.


	12. Culmination of Awkward Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “There’s only one bed...”
> 
> WARNINGS: sexual teasing, fingering, sex

 

Yondu sent you and Kraglin ahead to the swanky hotel to scout out the security for your next job. You were posing as a newly married couple and management put you in the honeymoon suite. Somehow Kraglin was completely calm while you were hiding a huge crush on the First Mate and trying not to stare at him too hard.

When you walked into the suite you looked around and your heart started to race. It was completely open with the exception of one closed door which held a toilet and sink.  A heart shaped bed was the center focus of the room and a large two-person spa tub sat in an alcove near the bathroom but was still completely visible. There was a table and two chairs to the other side, mirrors on the ceiling, and a holoscreen on the wall next to the table.

Finally, you looked to Kraglin whose eyebrow was arched. “There’s only one bed...”

“Yep.” He still looked unperturbed.

“We’re adults, we can share the bed.” You said more to yourself than him, it wasn’t like he had any interest in you anyway.

Your eyes followed him as he did a security sweep of the room then set up his holopad at the table. There wasn’t really anything for you to do. This wasn’t your area of expertise and you were there more as distraction for when Kraglin had to get into areas that might be secure.

Hours later you lay quietly on your side, overthinking everything, while laying alone in the heart-shaped bed. Kraglin was still up studying the information on his holopad. Eventually, you felt the other side of the bed dip and turned your head to find the First Mate’s back to you. Those tattoos on his neck crawled over his shoulder onto his back and there were a myriad of nasty scars scattered over his skin too. Unable to help yourself you rolled over and reached out to touch a particularly nasty scar, lifting your eyes to the side of his face as Kraglin visibly stiffened.

“Wha’cha doin’?”

Unsure really what to say you bit your lip as your fingers traced another scar. When Kraglin looked over his shoulder at you your hand faltered and you started to pull it back. “I’m sorry.”

He shook his head and turned to grab your hand. His knee rose up on the bed and you thought you saw the outline of his cock in his underwear before his thigh blocked your view. “Don’t be sorry. Jus’ not sure why ya wanna touch those scars.”

Your fingers curled over his hand and you decided to take a small chance. “Because they’re a part of you, Kraglin.”

His eyes pinched as he studied your face and his thumb trailed over your palm sending shivers down your spine.

Unable to help yourself you licked your lips. What you wouldn’t give to feel his mouth on you. Anywhere. At that thought you felt your pussy soak your panties and his eyes flickered to your hips as they shifted. Your heart raced and your breath caught in your throat as his eyes traveled back up your body, lingering on your barely covered breasts, before reaching your face. His hand let yours go and moved to your hip underneath the fabric of your panties. Sucking in a breath on a hiss you caught your bottom lip between your teeth and met his eyes.

“Please, Kraglin, touch me.”

He didn’t waste any time after that. Your cami was up over your breasts and his mouth was all over them. His hand dragged your panties down your hips then explored your wet and aching pussy. First one finger slid into you and finger fucked you before he added a second one while he used his thumb to rub circles over your clit.  You tried to reach him, to touch him, but he seemed determined to focus on you and all you could do was knead your fingers into the lean muscle of his shoulders while your back arched off the bed.

When you didn’t think you could take any more and felt like you were falling over the edge he backed off. Kraglin took off his own underwear and settled between your legs to kiss you tenderly and grind his hard cock just above where he knew you needed him most. You kept trying, futilely, to shift to take him in but it wasn’t working. Finally, when your body was on fire and desperately needing to cum he shifted his hips and slid easily inside of you. By that point you were so wet and ready you arched into him while moaning his name as he thrust and your orgasm hit you hard. He growled out a few curse words when he felt your pussy milking his cock before his own climax hit him. His hips rocked erratically and he groaned your name. When the last waves of your shared orgasms passed he rolled off you to his side and cupped your cheek to turn your head to look at him.

“I been wantin’ ta do that fer a long time now.” He pressed his lips to yours in a sweet kiss that melted your heart.

You brought your hands up to hold onto his wrist and smiled. “I’ve been wanting you to do that for a long time now.”

Both of you laughed when you realized all of the awkward moments shared over the last year had nothing to do with an unrequited attraction and everything to do with a completely mutual one. You spent the rest of that night exploring each other’s bodies and the rest of your time in the hotel acting very much like the newlyweds you were posing as.


	13. Wake Me Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Do you like it when I touch you like that?”
> 
> WARNINGS: vaginal fingering, hand job, mutual orgasm

 

It was late when you finally made it to bed the night before. Something in the Eclector’s electrical system kept you up long past when you should have been asleep in order to chase it down. Kraglin stayed with the Captain in control on third watch until they were sure there weren’t any more issues.

Your ears catch the faint sound of the door opening and Kraglin quietly removing his clothing. When he slides into bed behind you he bends his head to your cheek and presses a light kiss to it.

You hum softly in your half doze, smiling but not opening your eyes.

“Ya still awake, doll?”

“Not really,” you whisper and press yourself back into him when he moves closer.

Kraglin sleeps naked when he comes to your room and he’s always warm in the cold confines of the ship. His body heat is better than any blanket and you savor it.

Among other things.

His lips trail lightly along your shoulder as his hand slips under your cami to cup your breast and tease the nipple. Your soft sighs encourage him and soon his hand is in your panties with his long finger brushing over your clit. The delicious sensations his finger is producing prompts you to shift slightly to move your leg back so he has better access to your pussy. Kraglin rewards you with a finger stroking your pussy lips and rimming your entrance.

Catching your bottom lip between your teeth you try to suppress your moan of pleasure but it comes out sounding like ‘hrrrnnnnnngggg’.

“Do ya like it when I touch ya like that?” He’s rocking his hips against your ass as he strokes you, his hard cock cushioned in the cleft of your cheeks.

“Gods yes, Kraglin…”

Two of his fingers slide into you while his thumb rubs tight little circles over your clit. You were wet from dreaming of him before he got into the bed but as soon as his fingers slid into you they were practically soaked. Reaching a hand back, you fist his cock while he thrusts his hips.

Kraglin bites down on the tendon in your neck at the same time he pumps his hips against your ass. Suddenly your body feels like it implodes and you start to shake and moan. It’s not long after that his cock swells in your hand and starts to pulse against the flesh of your ass. His face presses into the side of your neck while he groans out your name and his hips press hard into your ass.

When he recovers, always more quickly than you ever seem to, he peppers your shoulder and neck with kisses until you turn your head. His lips close over yours and you hold tight to his arm. Kraglin breaks the kiss to allow you both to draw some air into your lungs then nuzzles your cheek.

“Mmmmm,” you hum. “That’s a really nice way to wake up.”

He chuckles against your skin as his hands roll you to your back.


	14. Credits or Clothes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “…Or we could just get naked.”
> 
> WARNINGS: nudity, implied sex

 

Kraglin sat across from you with his cards in hand. His blue eyes bouncing between you, the pile of credits in the middle of the table, and his cards. Finally, he pushed the last of his credits in with the rest of them and laid out his cards. Damn full house beat your straight. You were going to have to owe him credits.

Sighing you laid your full house down and sat back with your arms crossed while you considered.

He grinned and started pulling the piles of credits toward himself. “Don’t worry, doll. Ya can pay me the rest of the credits next time.”

“…Or we could just get naked.”

His startled blue eyes lifted to yours and his hands stopped. “Wait, wha’dya say?”

You were already standing and undoing the zipper of your jacket. “Get naked Kraglin. Do the horizontal mambo? Bump uglies?”

“Y’ain’t ugly and do what?” He still looked dumbstruck, especially when you started tossing bits of your clothing at him.

“Fuck Kraglin. If you don’t want to fuck me, that’s fine. I’ll just take care of myself.” You moved to your bed as you toed off your boots. You’d been playing in your room this time so you weren’t concerned about anyone walking in on you.

“Didn’t say that, but y’ain’t a bot. Don’t feel right…”

Your panties landed on his head. “I didn’t say I wasn’t going to pay you the credits. Just thought maybe we could make this strip poker next time.”

“Why ya wanna do that?” He removed your panties from his hair and his eyes roamed appreciatively over you.

Rolling your eyes you made a show of wiggling your ass as you climbed up on your bed before sitting back on your knees. “Because I like you, Kraglin.”

“Ya sure?”

“I don’t think I’d been sitting here naked in front of you if I didn’t.”

The First Mate hesitated until he saw you were serious about taking care of yourself before he worked his own leathers off and joined you on the bed. For all of his awkwardness at times he was amazing in bed and you had two orgasms by the time he let go of his own control.

After that strip poker became a regular thing in your room with him and the winner got to be the dominant one for the night. He usually won more than you did.


	15. Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Don't blame it on the alcohol, you tasted like you wanted me."
> 
> I changed the prompt wording slightly to match Kraglin’s vernacular and the scenario better.
> 
> WARNINGS: surprise kiss, smut

 

You sidled up next to Kraglin who was sitting at the bar by himself away from the crew and all the commotion. When he was quiet, he just seemed so out of place amongst the rough and rowdy Ravagers.

His blue eyes flicked to yours with a smile and you felt yourself melt.

It wasn’t the alcohol. You had a light buzz, but you were far from impaired. Kraglin’s lips looked…well the only word that came to mind was delicious.

Fuck it, you thought to yourself. If he’s not interested, you can just blame it on the alcohol. So, you decided to take a chance and leaned in to press a kiss to his lips.

Kraglin surprised you by letting his tongue slip into your mouth making you whimper.

When you realized what you’d done you pulled back as your cheeks flamed. Licking your bottom lip you gave him a shy smile. “Sorry, I…uh…”

One eyebrow raised while he watched you stammer, and he smirked. "Don’t try blamin’ it on the alcohol, ya tasted like ya wanted me too."

“Too?” You heard yourself say. Dumbass.

“Yeah, as in also?”

You waved your hand at him. “That means…”

“Means I want ya as much as ya want me? Yeah. Why’d ya think I was sittin’ here instead of upstairs with a bot? Don’t feel right no more.”

All this time you could have been fucking Kraglin instead of getting yourself off? Damnit. You looked around, no one was watching the two of you. “My quarters? I’ll leave first, you follow.”

His eyes studied your face before he nodded once. You downed the last of your drink and left him at the bar. When you made it back to your quarters you stripped off your clothes, no point in belaboring things the first time, and dimmed the lights. You had just pulled a sheet around yourself when three short raps sounded at your door.

“Kraglin?”

“Yep.”

You opened your door and let him inside. As soon as you turned to look at him the two of you were immediately tangled together on the bed kissing and trying to get his leathers off as quickly as you could. He pulled the sheet from around your body and kissed every inch of skin he could get to while trying to undo all the zippers and straps on his uniform to toss it to the floor. When he was finally naked and between your thighs you lifted your legs around his waist and gasped as he slid easily into you.

His thrusts were sharp and hard, and you snapped your hips to meet each one. Your fingers dug into the muscles of his upper back and his teeth raked over the sensitive skin of your collarbone before he bit down lightly. The sensation sent you over the edge. You were crying out his name and arching your back as your body convulsed and milked his cock until he joined you. He groaned out a few curse words and brought his mouth to yours while his hips rocked faster and harder until his body calmed, and you felt a last pulse of his cock inside you.

Kraglin relaxed over you, resting his forehead on your shoulder while he caught his breath. When he lifted his head, he gave the spot he bit an appraising look. “Think yer gonna have a bruise there, doll.”

Doll. That was never a term of endearment you liked, but somehow from him it felt…sweet. You smiled up at him and lifted your head to meet his lips for a kiss. “I don’t mind bruises from love bites.”

He grinned, “That so?”

You hummed in response as he rolled off you to his side.

“Well that’s good cause I got a lotta places ta explore when we catch our breath.”

That made you smirk, and you felt your insides heat at the thoughts his words brought to mind.


	16. Wedding Crashers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a request for the Ravagers crashing/looting a wedding but Kraglin finds out the bride has been stood up and comforts her, possibly leading to a little smut
> 
> WARNINGS: nudity, allusion to sex

You heard the commotion downstairs but frankly didn’t care. Drew had run away with your best friend on your wedding day. They didn’t even have the decency to tell you ahead of time.

No. It had to be while you were getting ready, excited about your wedding and the honeymoon, and the new life you were building with Drew. He’d walked right into the Bridal dressing room, Paula in tow, and told you the wedding wasn’t happening. The guests could have fun at the reception, but he was taking Paula on your honeymoon and it was over between you and Drew.

Now, an hour later, you were sitting in the one room the hotel had left and graciously offered you, alone and confused. You’d told the guests that Drew called off the wedding, but the reception was paid for and they should have a good time and celebrate the good things in their lives. Most of them stayed, knowing it was what you wanted, some, mostly Drew’s family, left.

The hotel had your things moved into the room you were in and you’d had every intention of getting out of your wedding dress and tearing it to shreds. Only you were still sitting on the edge of the bed in the big poufy ballgown crying. You didn’t want to look in a mirror. Trash panda was not a good look for you.

Suddenly the door to the room swung open and a tall skinny man in burgundy leather with a mohawk and tattoos on his neck stood in the doorway. He was holding some kind of blaster and his blue eyes looked surprised to see you. Holding a gloved finger to his lips he lowered the blaster and clipped it to his side.

“Ain’t ya s’posed ta be downstairs partyin’ with yer husband?”

“I don’t have a husband.”

“Wife?”

You shook your head.

His eyes narrowed as he took in your appearance, paying close attention to your eyes. “Ran off?”

You nodded and a fresh wave of sobs bubbled up.

The man turned and shut the door then reached a hand behind his neck and rubbed it for a minute. “Seems ta me y’ain’t got a reason ta cry.”

The look you gave him was an incredulous one as he stepped into the bathroom and came out with some tissues which he handed you.

“If the asshole ya were s’posed ta marry ran off with someone else don’t seem like they’re worth yer time or tears.”

He was right, you thought as you wiped the tissues under your eyes and down your cheeks. Now you just needed to get out of this dress. Standing up you reached behind your back and tried to get ahold of the zipper but it was covered by a zillion little buttons.

Turning your back to the man, you pointed. “Can you help me?”

“Oh, uh, sure.” Suddenly he sounded unsure of himself, but you felt the buttons popping one by one.

“Are you here with a group of Ravagers to steal from the wedding guests?”

His fingers paused in the middle of your back before you felt them start popping buttons again. “Uhm, yeah, weddin’s tend ta have good loot.”

“Well take what you want, but don’t hurt anyone. I like most of them.”

There was a pause as his fingers brushed the curve of your lower back before he undid the last of the buttons there. “Yer awful calm ‘bout this.”

“Am I supposed to scream and cry and protest?”

“Well, yeah.”

“I think I’ve done enough of that today. Besides I don’t think you intend to hurt me.”

“Nah.”

The sound the zipper made as he pulled it down was loud in your ears and the dress gaped away from your breasts as you turned to face him. His eyes dropped to the lace of the bustier now visible and you felt something stirring inside of you. Something you never would have considered before, but you were feeling a bit reckless and in need of some companionship even if it wasn’t the best choice.

“Do you have a knife?”

His blue eyes narrowed, and his lips pursed. “I ain’t gonna let ya hurt yerself.”

The sound that escaped you was half snort half laugh. “Not for me, for the dress?”

“Huh?”

“My ex paid a lot of money for this dress. I’m going to shred it to pieces to make sure he can’t sell it or give it to his new toy.”

He pulled a wicked curved knife from behind his back and held it out to you.

The sound of the knife cutting through expensive fabric and layers of tulle was one of the most satisfying sounds you’d ever heard.

A beeping sounded from the man’s wrist and he lifted his arm and pressed something on the leather bracer around his forearm.

“Krags?”

“Yeah, Cap’n?”

“Ya find the happy couple?”

“Uh, not exactly.” His gaze met yours for a brief second before you went back to shredding the petticoat so you could get out of the monster dress. “Found the bride. She was stood up.”

“Huh. She got anything valuable?”

“Not sure yet…” He stuttered when you shoved your huge and very expensive engagement ring at him. “She just gave me her ring. Looks expensive.”

“Good. Ya comin’ back down?”

His eyes moved to you as the last of the dress fell to pieces on the floor. You were left standing there in a very see through, very sexy lace bustier and thong with your thigh highs and high heels. He swallowed hard as he watched the tip of the knife dip just under the lace of your thong and slice through the delicate fabric. When it fell to the floor he looked up to find you biting your bottom lip looking somewhat unsure of yourself but in obvious need.

“Ahhh, Imma be awhile.”

There was a knowing chuckle from his captain. “Alright, Krags. Ya know where we’ll be.”

The com disconnected and the man took a single step toward you. “Ya sure ‘bout this?”

Rather than answer you handed him back his knife, handle first and reached behind your back. With a few tugs of your fingers the bustier loosened and you let it drop to the floor. You just nodded at the man in front of you and sucked in a breath when he reached for you.


	17. Mouthing Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts "Sometimes, I really don't like you." and “I’m beginning to think you’re a bad influence.” With a dom-y Kraglin
> 
> WARNINGS: nudity, spanking, very mild BDSM undertones, smut

Kraglin walked beside you, listening patiently to your grumblings about his refusal to allow you on the next mission.

At one point, you stopped to glare at him then took off in the direction of your shared quarters again. “You know, Kraglin. Sometimes, I really don't like you.”

“That’s fine, doll. Ya still ain’t goin’.”  He folded his arms over his chest and gazed down at you while you punched in the access code for your room.

“I’m not helpless, you know.” You snapped back when the door opened, and you stepped through the door.

“Never said ya were. These’re slavers, and I ain’t takin’ a chance with ya.”

You shook your head and started to remove your leathers. Kraglin was still standing by the door watching you. “Don’t you have something better to do than stare at me?”

One eyebrow arched and Kraglin pushed off the wall. “Yer bein’ awful mouthy t’night.”

“What are you going to do about it?” It came out a little harsher than you meant it to, and you sucked in a gasp when his hand grabbed your upper arm and spun you to face him.

His hand cupped your jaw, and he tilted your head back. “I should stick ya in the brig fer mouthin’ off ta a superior officer.”

“I wasn’t mouthing off to a superior officer. I was mouthing off to my boyfriend.”

“Nice try, doll.”

You swallowed hard as he pressed into you and walked you back to the bed. “Are you going to punish me? Sir?”

His blue eyes went absolutely primal when you called him ‘sir,’ and you felt goosebumps rise on your skin at the look. “I think ya deserve ta be punished.”

All you could do was nod and hope that meant he’d spank you. Surprisingly for as sweet as he was, Kraglin was dominant in bed, but he hated doing anything that left any marks on you. No matter how much you liked it or how temporary the marks might be.

One of his long fingers hooked into the side of your panties. “Take these off, get on yer hands and knees.”

You did as you were told, the cotton of your tank top rough against your hardened nipples as you moved.

Kraglin’s hands gripped your hips and pulled you down the bed until your feet were hanging over the edge.

The sound of zipper teeth separating hit your ears just before his palm hit your left ass cheek.

You hissed in a breath and turned to look at him, wiggling your hips in the process as your arousal coated your inner thighs. His hand smoothed over the sting of his slap, and he looked chagrined until he caught you looking at him.

“Ya gonna mouth off again?”

For a brief second, you considered saying no. “Probably. _Sir_.”

“Wrong answer, doll.” His right palm left a sting over your right cheek, and you dropped your head as you moaned in response.

Your thighs started to shake as his fingers guided his cock to your entrance. Unable to handle the anticipation any longer, you pushed back, sheathing him completely inside of you. For each of his thrusts, you bounced against him until everything inside of you exploded into a million different pinpoints of sensation covering your body and centering on your connection. His name fell off your tongue in a whimpered moan, and his grip bruised your hips as he pulsed inside you.

When the world stopped spinning, you had to lie flat on the bed, your legs felt like rubber and could no longer hold you up. Kraglin followed you down and laid next to you, his hand smoothing over your bare skin.

“I’m beginnin’ ta think yer a bad influence, doll.”

That statement made you giggle, and you reached down and laced your fingers with his. “Why do you say that, Kraglin?”

“Perty sure ya mouth off like that on purpose.”

Unwilling to admit he was, in fact, correct, you shook your head. “No, I was pretty upset with you.”

He grinned and leaned over you to press a kiss to the side of your mouth. “Sure, ya were.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> I can be found on Tumblr at https://rooker-character-fics.tumblr.com for any Michael Rooker characters (including Merle and Yondu) and https://too-many-fanfiction-fandoms.tumblr.com for other fandoms I write. Sometimes I take requests there, check my blog header to determine if I am taking them.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
